


Honorary doctorate

by Mimiheughan



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF, Samheughan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiheughan/pseuds/Mimiheughan
Summary: Cómo gane un sorteo y pude conocer al actor de Outlander Sam heughan y como cambio mi vida.





	1. Suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste

Todo comenzó cuando en su cuenta de Instagram hizo un sorteo para poder acompañarlo en un evento de entrega de un doctorado honorífico por su trabajo como actor y por su labor caritativa el evento sería el día 27 de junio y el 15 de junio se diría quien lo acompañaría al evento. Bueno era el día 30 de mayo y saltó la noticia que a Sam heughan le darían un doctorado honorífico yo lo felicité por Twitter y me alegré por él.  
El día 1 de junio puso por Instagram y Twitter que haría un sorteo entre la gente que donarà dinero a su organización benéfica y que avía de tiempos hasta el día 13 de junio. asín que yo done. 50€ qué es lo que mi hermana me da por cuidar de mis sobrinos así que este mes no me compraría nada si ganaba el viaje sería el mejor dineros gastado y si perdía sería la peor decisión del mundo estaba todo en juego. Pasaron los días el día 13 llegó y se acabó el sorteo pero hasta el día 15 de junio no se diría el ganador. Llegó el día 15 de junio no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones eran las 3 de la tarde cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar era un número extraño cuando lo cogí:  
-Mimi: Si quien es?.  
-Sam: hola Esta la señorita mimi?.  
-Mimi: Si soy yo.  
-Sam: Hola Mimi soy Sam heughan.  
En ese momento todo el cuerpo empezó a temblar.  
-Mimi: Hola Sam.  
-Sam: Hola Mimi te llamo para decirte que eres la ganadora del concurso que el día 27 de junio. Vendrás conmigo a la entrega del doctorado.  
Empecé a reírme no podía creerme lo que Sam me estaba diciendo.  
-Sam: no te rías  
-Mimi: es que no se lo que pensar parece una broma no sé si eres el Sam de verdad.  
-Sam: Si que soy yo.  
-Mimi: Vale si eres Sam heughan a lo largo del día tienes que publica una foto de ti en la cama.  
-Sam: Vale.  
-Mimi: Vale.  
-Sam: Y luego te llamo.  
-Mimi: Vale.  
A los cinco minutos me llega una notificación como que Sam a subido una foto a Instagram.  
La foto era de Sam en la cama con un albornoz blanco y cerca de su cabeza un libro ,  
y a pie de foto ponía

Cuando te levantas y no tienes ganas de levantarte 😔

Cuando vi la pensé que sería una coincidencia y al cabo de dos minutos.  
Mi móvil volvió a sonar era Sam.  
-Mimi : hola Sam.  
-Sam : hola mimi.  
-sam: lo ves soy el mismo Sam.  
-Mimi: vale ahora sé que eres tú.  
-sam: voy a contesté cómo será el viaje el viaje empieza el día 25 de junio coges el avión hasta Londres en el aeropuerto estaré yo y luego cojeremos los dos juntos un avión hasta Glasgow te quedarás en un hotel que se llama abode Glasgow. Cómo lo ves? Mimi.  
-mimi: bien.  
-sam: seguimos entonces.  
-mimi: si.  
-sam: vale el día 26 iré a buscarte al hotel y iremos a desayunar y a buscar las cosas necesarias para el día de mañana cuando terminemos iremos a comer y por la tarde podríamos ir al campo a hacer una excursión o a donde tú quieras? Luego te dejaría en el hotel para que descanse hasta el día siguiente.  
-Mimi : vale.  
-Sam : El día 27 iría a buscarte mi chófer y te llevaría a mi casa te vestirás y te maquillan y te peinan las chicas que siempre me ayudan siempre que tengo un evento luego un coche de época vendrá a buscarnos y no llevará a la university stirling .  
-Mimi : vale.  
-Sam: Cuando lleguemos tengo que saludar a todos los altos cargos de la universidad luego no dirigimos al salón de actos allí nos sentamos y coincidiremos con mi familia. Después de que me den el diplomado toca hacer las fotos con el diploma, los familiares y con la gente del la universidad y contigo también después iremos a comer con la familia y tú también vendrás y luego lo que vaya pasando.  
-Mimi: vale .  
-Sam: entonces lo has entendido todo tienes alguna duda ?.  
-Mimi: no .  
-Sam: vale, ahora te mandaré toda la información por escrito con los billetes del avión y Todo el planing del viaje .  
-Mimi: vale  
Cuando colgué el teléfono fue como si estuviera en un sueño, con ganas de que llegue el día de coger el avión y poder conocer a Sam.


	2. La espera

Habían pasado una semana desde la llamada de Sam, aún no me había llegado nada empecé a pensar que todo era broma y que lo habían preparado todo muy bien.  
Entonces un día mi madre llegó diciéndome que tenía un sobre para mí era el típico sobre marrón de tamaño folio, lo abro y había un montón de papeles.  
Había un contrato de confidencialidad.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yo Mimi Ubach me comprometa a no difundir imágenes ni a explicar a ningún medio de comunicación lo que pase entre el día 25 de junio del 2019 al 28 de junio del años 2019 será solo para las personas implicadas. si en algún momento se rompe este contrato será puesta una indemnización económica a la otra parte. si la parte económica no pudiera ser efectuada ya se vería como se podría solucionar.  
Firma Firma  
Sam heughan. Mimi ubach  
16/06/2019. 18/06/2019  
_____________________________________________  
Los otros papeles era el planing del viaje.  
_____________________________________________  
Planing del viaje

Dia 25/06/2019  
6:00 h -recogida domicilio para dirigirse al aeropuerto del Prat (Barcelona)  
7:40 h - facturación de maleta y  
embarque en el avión  
8:20 h - despegue del avión dirección Londres. La duración de este vuelo es de 1 hora con 56 minutos aproximadamente.  
10:30 h -llegada al aeropuerto de londres  
11:00 h - a 12:00 descanso y comida  
14:20 h - embarque en el avión  
14:40 h - despegue de Londres a Glasgow  
15:52h - llegada a Glasgow  
16:30 h - llegada al hotel Abode Glasgow  
16:30 h a las 19:30 h - descanso en el hotel  
19:30 h- iré a buscarte  
20:00 h- cenaras conmigo  
(restaurantes café andaluz)  
22:00 h- de vuelta al hotel a descansar

Día 26/06/2019  
9:00 h - desayunar conmigo en el hotel  
10:00 h - nos vamos a Edimburgo para recoger mi traje (traje de Sam)  
11:20 h - llegamos a Edimburgo y recogida del traje de sam  
12:30 h - comeremos en un restaurante de Edimburgo (gaucho Edimburgo)  
15:00 h- vuelta a Glasgow  
16:30 h - llegada al hotel  
18:30 h - tarde de spa  
( Savannah Beauty Centre and City Day Spa at Hallmark Hotel Glasgow )  
20:00 h - Cena en el hotel abode Glasgow  
22:00 h - a descansar

Día 27/06/2019

8:00 h - vendrá a buscarte el chófer para llevarte a mi casa  
8:20 h - llegas a mi casa  
8:30 a 9:00 h - desayuno  
10:00 h - prepararse para la ceremonia  
(Ducha , peluquería, maquillaje)  
12:30 h - hora de vestirse  
12:40 h - salida dirección universidad stirling  
13:20 h - llegada a la universidad stirling  
14:00 h - empieza la ceremonia  
15:30 h - comida de celebración  
17:00 h - vuelta al hotel  
21:00 h- cena de despedida  
00:00 h - vuelta al hotel 

Día 28/06/2019

10:00 h - desayuno  
12:00 h - recibida en el hotel para ir al aeropuerto de Glasgow  
12:48 h - llegada al aeropuerto de Glasgow  
13:00 h - facturación de maleta y  
embarque en el avión  
13: 30 h - despegue del avión dirección Barcelona . La duración de este vuelo es de 2 hora con 45 minutos aproximadamente  
16:10 h -llegada al aeropuerto de Barcelona  
17:00 h - llegada a su domicilio.  
______________________________________________  
También estaban los billetes del avión

Cuando termine de leer todas las hojas de lo que iba a pasar durante todo el viaje.  
me entraron más ganas de que llegara el día del viaje.


	3. El viaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste

Capítulo 3 el viaje

 

Llegó el día del viaje me desperté a las 5:00 de la mañana por qué a las 6:00 vendrían a buscarme el chófer   
Lo primero que hice fue ir al baño hice mis cosas y me duche. 

Y me puse unos pantalones negros , una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un cárdigan gris jaspeado y una converse blancas.  
Me hice el desayuno Un té con leche Y   
Tostadas con Jamón.  
Cuando termine me puse a revisar que no me faltará nada, La Maleta era azul marino de la marca Kipling tamaño mediano, Mochila marino de la marca Kipling y dentro llevaba mi monedero, un portadocumentos ( pasaporte, billetes, tarjeta sanitaria) un neceser (maquillaje lo más básico, Paracetamol, Ibuprofeno, crema de manos, un espejo,un peine, compresas,y un cambio de ropa íntima) cuando lo tuve todo me senté en el sofá.

A las 6:00 vinieron a buscarme me despedí de mi familia y cogí la maleta y la mochila cuando baje al portal me ayudó el chófer a poner la maleta en el maletero cuando entre dentro de la furgoneta era de lujo los asientos era de cuero marrón claro tenía una nevera con bebidas, enchufe para poder cargar lo que tú quisieras y los cristales tintados 

Si el viaje empezaba así como sería el resto del viaje, me acomode en el asiento y me puse mis auriculares y me puse a escuchar música en el móvil .

El viaje se me hizo un poco corto de vería ser por el poco tráfico a esa hora y me llevan a la sala VIP madre mía era como una sala enorme con sofás una zona con bebidas y comida y gratis las bebidas las podías coger tu mismo menos las que llevarán alcohol que esas si que te las tenían que poner un camarero y la comida también yo cogí un batido y un croissant y dos botellas de agua una normal y la otra con gas.   
A las 8: 00h de vienen a buscar para pasar los controles de seguridad y cuando los paso me acompañan hasta la puerta del avión y las azafatas me guían hasta la primera clase, los asientos son más anchos y puedes reclinar el asiento y tienes un cojín y una manta por si los necesitas.  
Así que me siento en mi sitio y de seguida viene una azafata por si necesito alguna cosa le respondo que de momento no necesito nada, a las 8:20 el avión empieza a moverse en mi cabeza me despido de Barcelona y de mi familia por unos días.  
Cuando llevo 30 minutos de vuelo me empieza a entrar un sueño así que me acomodo en mi asiento me tapo con la manta y me quedo dormida en un minuto.

Me despierto cuando quedan 20 minutos para llegar a Londres me pongo a revisar el planning del viaje y me doy cuenta que estoy a escasos 20 minutos de conocer a Sam heughan y me pongo a pensar en que le voy a decir mas seguro que me quedé en blanco y Sam se piense que me está dando algo a la cabeza bromas a parte espero no ponerme en nerviosa y no quedar mal delante de él.  
Al cabo de un rato aterrizamos en Londres cuando salgo me está esperando una chica.

Azafatas: -eres mimi Ubach?

Mimi: - si soy yo 

Azafatas: - te voy a llevar a la sala VIP 

Mimi: - y mis maletas ?

Azafatas: - las maletas las llevarán al siguiente vuelo.

Mimi: - a vale eso no lo sabía gracias por la información

Azafatas: - de nada   
-Y ahora vamos 

Mimi: - vale.

Me guió hasta un coche de golf un chico llevaba el coche y de acompañante al azafatas y yo iba detrás para mí gusto íbamos demasiado rápidos .  
A Cabo de unos minutos se para de golpe y la azafata me dice que ya hemos llegado nos encontramos con una puerta de cristal me pide mi billete se lo doy y lo pasa por un lector y la puerta se abre y nos encontramos unas escaleras de madera elegante y subimos y cuando entramos a una zona grande con mucha luz natural hay sofás individual y sofás de dos también hay una zona con bebidas y comida y otra zona para comer.

Azafata: - espera aquí .  
Mimi: - vale

Veo como la azafata se aleja y veo que se mete por una puerta. Yo mientras tanto me pongo a mirar el móvil y de golpe noto que hay una persona a mi lado .

Azafata : - señorita Mimi me puedes acompañar .  
Mimi: - si 

Veo que nos dirigimos hacia la puerta  
Por dónde se había metido antes y noto que se queda para delante de la puerta y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y me dice.  
Azafata: - que tengas unas buenas vacaciones. 

Mimi: - gracias.

Me sonríe y abre la puerta y me indica con la mano que pase, cuando entro veo a Sam de pie con una sonrisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad por las faltas de ortografía

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por la faltas de ortografía si veis alguna ponerlas en los comentarios.  
> gracias por leer mi historia es la primera vez que escribo .


End file.
